


Soulsborne I guess

by SomeTroll



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Blood, Emotional, F/M, Fingering, Haven't played Dark Souls 3 DLCs, Haven't played Dark souls 1, Laurence is a human, Ludwig is a human, Not much kinks, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Teasing, Tension, Those who I think aren't suitable for smut aren't listed, Those who are old in the games are young, Too awkward for writing gay smut, Violence, a little fluff, just porn, no anal, porn without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeTroll/pseuds/SomeTroll
Summary: All the different scenarios for each character to fuck I suppose. Each chapter is another character so yeah. Those listed are the ones I will do fanfics with, those who aren't listed are the ones I think aren't good for smut like Lothric and Yorshka and all that other stuff... mostly because I just don't ever see them doing such a thing? Especially Lothric??? Who is all sickly and stuff so yeah. Oh yeah and those who are old in the games are young in this fanfic because I wouldn't want to screw someone who is old, but that's just me. If I am writing a fanfic I would want it to be something I would read and be happy with, you know?Anyways enjoy the fanfic of lots of smut. I won't sugarcoat a thing.





	Soulsborne I guess

Will be on hold until further notice because life.


End file.
